Standing Here
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A love Ungodly. This love could kill them both.
1. Ungodly

Spoot: Just...read it.

Standing Here

The alarm went off. That shrill buzzing that could make a grown man cry. Quatre opened his eyes. He would have jumped up, right then and there, but an obstical blocked him. Duo's head on his chest. Over the past few years, Quatre had come to love the wild one with a passion ungodly. Duo's brow crinkled, and he turned his head. "Stop." He mumbled. Quatre smiled. "Breathing on my face." Duo finished, then rolled on to his own pillow. Freedom. Quatre sat up, and threw the covers off.

Panic struck when Duo grabbed him. "Good morning." The blond said. Duo didn't care. He pulled the blond down to his level. "No. The sun's not even up yet." Quatre began to pull Duo's arms off. He had a mission he was now becoming late for. "I gotta go." He began. Duo's eyes met the other mans. The sparkle replaced with fear. "No...no..." Duo began to fight with Quatre to keep his arms on him. Fighting to hold on. "Duo, don't do this! Whats with you? I need to get up, I'm gonna be late Duo! I have orders!"

"I don't care!" Duo snapped. Quatre got him lose, and began to get out of bed. Duo sat up and reached out. Quatre pushed him back. Duo grabbed up a hand full of that blond hair, and pulled. Quatre grabbed his lovers hand, and began to try and get his tresses free. "Duo...let go! That hurts!"

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" Duo's tone was panicked. He tried to pull Quatre closer, resulting in only hurting the blond. "DUO! LET GO!" The man shouted grabbing his lovers wrist, and twisting. Duo did as he was ordered. by now he was in panicked sobs. Quatre faced his lover, and caressed his cheek, not wanting to get to close, for fear of Duo latching on to something, and not letting go. "Please..." Duo began. He had never felt this feeling. Like, impending doom, you could call it. He had the strangest feeling. Make Quatre stay. If that man walked out, Duo would never see him...ever...again.

"I've been given my orders, of all people, you should understand this. I don't understand why you're getting so worked up." Duo looked up into his lovers eyes. He needed to see them, he felt like it would be the last time. He needed to feel a certain touch, he needed to hear those words Quatre hardly ever spoke. He needed him more than he ever thought he would need someone. Over the years Duo had come to love the little angel, with a passion...ungodly.

"I have never seen him act that way." Quatre said, He was walking down a platform, with Heero. "I mean, he just would not let me go!" Heero looked at his feet for a moment, then back up, and over at the Gundams. "Is that why you were late? Because it's not a very good excuse." Quatre stopped walking. "That's exactly why I was late! You think I made it up!" Heero stopped as well. "Had to, Duo doesn't act like that."

"Well he did!" Quatre snapped, putting frustrated hands on his hips. "He even cried."

Heero shook his head. "Sally may have bought that, but I'm not. There's no excuse for your tardiness..." He looked over at the Gundams again, knowing damn well how Duo was. He believed Quatre's story. He would never tell the other man what it meant. It was a distracting thing. Duo knew something was wrong. He had experienced, first hand, Duo's power of intuition. Becoming hysterical in the middle of the night, thinking he had woke from a bad dream, only the next day would Heero find himself in a tight spot. Nearly getting killed, nearly leaving Duo alone. He sees it as simple as he can, You leave the house, you're not coming back.

"I'm sure he's fine." Hilde said, poring coffee into a big green mug. Duo looked shaken, and pale. The dark circles under his eyes made Hilde worry though. She sat down, with his eyes following her every move. "you don't know that...I have this...feeling." She reached over as he spoke, and grabbed his clammy hand. "You need to eat something, and you need to get some sleep love. You know I'm right." She pat his hand. He pulled his body part away from her. "No, you don't feel what I feel...I just see his Gundam going down, with him in it...and hes not coming back from...this...hes..." He put his hands over his eyes. sobbing.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Quatre looked up from his cooling, untouched food. Heero was pointing at his plate, his was clean. He took a deep breath, then spoke, "Sorry, no, go ahead." Heero stood up and took both plates. "I don't want it, I was simply asking." He walked to the tray station and handed the dishes to a woman. She took them, and he paid her, then returned to the table. "Still thinking about Duo?" He asked, putting his wallet back down his pants. "No, I was just thinking." The blond said. Heero nodded. "Why not get a pair of pants with pockets?" Heero smiled at the question. "they're too much of a hassle." He said with a shrug.

The battle was being broadcast on national television. Quatre had been gone for almost a week. With that being said, so had Duo. Hilde watched intently as a battle raged from the screen. Duo stumbled in from the bathroom, he had been sick all morning. She grabbed up the remote, ready to change the channel. "Turn that up." Duo ordered. She did as she was told, pleading with him all the while, to let it go. "SHHH!" He snapped, holding up a hand.

_'stand by, stand by. there are two of them at this point...I don't know how long we can keep broadcast alive...they seem to have the upper hand...no...it seems one of them has gone down...it just crashed right into the ocean ..we'll keep you posted on the whereabouts and condition-'_

"WHAT COLOR WAS IT!" Duo screamed at the TV. Hitting his knees and grabbing its sides. "WHAT COLOR!" His eyes darted around the screen, then it went black. He turned to Hilde. "I'm sorry, I can't let you keep watching that." Duo stood up, and charged her, he snatched the control from her, and flipped the TV back on. Nothing but commercials. He threw the remote at the wall and it shattered. She jumped and let out a squeak.

"Quatre!" Heero shouted, then got sidetracked by a mobile suet grabbing on to him from behind. He stabbed at it a few times, then made contact, and it dropped from the sky. Heero searched for Sandrock's drop point. hoping to still see some ripples in the water. one final Mobil suet came at him, He ran it through, and dropped it. He released the pressure in the engines that kept him in the air, and down he went. ZERO could hold under the water for a while. He would search the drop point as best he could.

"Talk to him, or something." Hilde said. She was face to face with Trowa. He entered the room, and sat on the sofa next to the other man. Duo looked a mess. that's the best way to put his condition. He glared out the window by the door, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. His face calm, lips not even quivering. "He'll be ok." Trowa began. Duo shot off the sofa, and planted a swift punch on the boys right cheek, then promptly sat back down. Trowa caressed his swelling face. "I should have announced my presence before I sat down..." He explained to Hilde, who looked shocked at the display of violence.

"3.5134° North, 156.7969° West." Heero said.

"That's The coordinates for the location of the Pacific Ocean!" Wufei snapped.

"That's where he landed, yes." Heero said.

"Is he alive?" Asked Wufei.

"Yes, for now. If we don't get him outta there soon...not so much..."

"Really...now you joke?"

"sorry, I have a twisted funny bone..."

Spoot: Chapters? Yes?

Duo: Yes. This was good! Lets see if anyone else thinks so!

Spoot: So there's the conditions! Review, and I may keep going.


	2. You Bring It Out

Spoot: Well, I suppose they want more!

Duo: I know I do!

Spoot: Yeah, but your opinion is blest.

You Bring It Out

"_Hey! What are you doing!" Quatre snapped, taking defense, as Duo tossed a flapjack out of the pan, it slapped the ceiling, and stuck. The braided man looked over at him with a sheepish grin. "I told you I couldn't cook…" He said with a giggle. Quatre walked over and looked up, just as the flapjack finally broke free, and fell, right on his face. Duo had to laugh! He just had to!_

Quatre's eyes opened. He gasped, finally able to catch his breath. He blinked a few times, and wiggled. This action made his Gundam groan. He sat real still, fear gripping at him. He was trapped, under the ocean, in a 300 ton death trap. He grabbed onto the control, and jerked on it, but nothing happened. "Either I'm out of fuel, or I'm just stuck good!" He said to himself. He tried for communication, but to no avail. The coms were down. "DAMN IT!" He snapped, slamming his fists down, making the Gundam groan again. "Oooh, I'm sorry Sandrock…" He cooed, petting the metal interior.

_Quatre tried to keep calm, as he watched his lover stand on a wobbly chair, reaching higher than he could to try and change a bulb in the kitchen. He was on his tip toes, as the chair wobbled back and forth. "Please be careful!" Quatre whispered, pulling his hands up to his face, readying himself to cover his eyes. Duo had his tongue out, grunting a bit, trying to reach the socket. "Shh, I got this…" He said, looking down at his little lover. He lowered himself a bit, so his feet were planted right on the chair. He lowered his arms, and smiled. "ok, just don't die." Quatre said with a giggle. Duo winked and reached back up, then grew a few inches, using his tip toes. The chair moved, but he held firm, finally able to get the bulb in the socket, only to lose his balance, just enough to cause a spark. Electricity flowed through his body for a moment, enough to fling him off the chair, and make Quatre holler. Duo landed, hard, right on his rump. "ARE YOU OK!" Quatre gasped, rushing to his aid. Duo just laughed. "I hope I get super powers from this!"_

He felt hot, and found it hard to breath after a few hours. He had discovered a broken rib, and leg. And the swelling and pain were about to kill him, if the pressure, and lack of oxygen wasn't enough! He closed his eyes for a moment, and a light went off in his head, DUO! His eyes shot open. "Oh god Duo! Shit, oww…" He clutched his side, and shook for a moment, then sat up, becoming still, conserving energy and oxygen. "Fuck my life." Being the last thing he said, before closing his eyes, to try and sleep. What about Duo. His thoughts drifted a bit, thinking only of the love he knew, and was about to lose. What would Duo do now? Without him. He opened his eyes, and sighed, then closed them again. He was going back on his word…

_Duo sat up first. "Did you hear that!" He asked, reaching over, and tapping his blond lover. The said boy sat up a bit. "Here what?" He mumbled. "I could have sworn…" Duo began, as he made his way out of bed. Quatre flopped down, face first in the pillow, with a groan. He had to smile though. Duo always hears something in the middle of the night, always wants to get up, always needing that glass of water. Never really wanting to sleep. Quatre sat right up, and pointed. "NO!" He snapped. Duo was standing in the door frame with a lost kitty. "but…but…" He stammered. "No Duo. Go put it back." Duo stuck out that bottom lip. "Just look at him…he's all alone, and scared…" The braided boy walked over and sat on the bed. "I was once like that, then you found _me_! What if you would have put me back…" Quatre sighed, and slammed himself on the bed with a groan. "FIIINE!" Duo laughed and hugged the poor cat._

He opened his eyes, and looked around, remembering he was in his tomb. He sighed, and lowered his eyes. "I'm doomed. No one's gunna find me." He looked up, letting his eyes scan everything. Maybe he missed something. He just couldn't give up hope! Not yet! Not with Duo on the other side! He took the deepest breath he could, and let it out slowly. "Ok, think Winner…come on!" He spotted a button, and his eyes sparkled for a moment. "Of cores! Screw communications!" He said, with a laugh that ended in a pained hiss. He reached up, and put his finger on the red button, and closed his eyes.

Heero and Wufei both appeared to, well, almost crap their pants. Their Gundams turned in the direction of the explosion. "OVER THERE!" Heero shouted. He took off in the direction, Wufei followed. "Did he do what I think he did!" Wufei snapped, stopping in the spot, meeting Heero's side. "He did." Heero said, pointing down. Wufei looked down. There, floating in the water, was a tiny blond boy, face down.

"_Do me a favor." Duo said, taking Quatre's hand. The blond glanced at his partner, the two were lying in a field of flowers. "Sure. What is it! Anything!" Duo looked over at him, with a little smirk on his face. "Anything?" He sneered. Quatre rolled his eyes, and squeezed Duo's hand, making him chuckle. "Just, y'know…don't die." Quatre smiled. "I'll do whatever it takes, to be the mistake you can't live without." Was all he said, making Duo's eyes sparkle. "I love you Quatre…so much." He squeezed a little harder on the other boys hand. "I love you too Duo."_

Spoot: buh buh buuuuuh!

Duo: Stop it!

Spoot: NO! BUUUUUUUUUH!


	3. Yesterday

Spoot: Ok, keeping up with demand!

Duo: And we couldn't be happier!

Spoot: Oh really? *presents bacon*

Duo: SQUEEEEEEE!

Yesterday

His eyes were swollen, as he wiped at them. He felt the sting, but continued to wipe. He felt, in his heart, all hope was lost. He pulled his hand away from his face, and looked on, as best he could, at the blond laying in the hospital bed. He was lucky Heero and Wufei were there to retrieve him. He was lucky the blast itself didn't kill him. And as for Duo, well, he was just lucky. He listened as the monitors beeped. Hearing the weird hissing noise from the machine keeping the blond breathing. Why? This was the question he asked over and over in his head, as he held the blonds tiny, bruised hand. Just…Why?

"_I guess you wanna know why?" Duo asked. Quatre looked over at him. "Not really." He said, and then went back to his book. "When you're ready to tell me why you're mad, I'll listen." He finished. Duo stomped over to his lover, and stood right in front of him. "You changed his name!" He snapped, putting his hands on his hips. Quatre looked up, and smiled. "I'm sorry, but Hell is not a good name for a little white kitten!" He said, with a light giggle. Duo did not look amused. Neither is Munchkin!" He scoffed. "Duo," Quatre began, as he put his book down. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm not arguing over something so trivial!" Duo just lowered his arms, and sighed. "How about we agree on a name." Quatre offered. Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He agreed. "What about, Sugar?" Quatre began. Duo shook his head. "Plato?" Duo shook his head. "Jingles" Duo crossed his arms. "Oh, fine, Hell it is!" Duo smiled, and fell into the blond with a laugh._

This was why he never really believed in a god of any kind, other that good 'ol Shini! He looked on at his lover, lying lifeless in the hospital bed. He looked tiny and frail, and as helpless as Duo felt. The tears began to form once more, as he grasped his lover's weak hand and pulled it close to his now scruffy chin, and rubbed it on the bristles that formed there. "Please…" He whispered, "Please don't do this to me. It's such a nice day out…" He began to get the lump in his throat as he spoke. "Remember what you said…remember…please remember!" Duo put the tiny hand back in its resting place, and lowered his head, resting it on the soft cloth he found there.

"_But you said!" Duo began. Quatre turned around; he was walking down the hall, with Duo in tote. "I know what I said baby. Look, maybe when I get back from this mission, and if it's nice out, we'll go fishing." He caressed Duo's cheek. The other boy grabbed his hand and rubbed it on his cheek. "Duo! I told you I don't like that! Shave!" Quatre snapped, jerking his hand away. Duo giggled a bit. "I'll shave when you come back!" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh is that so!" Quatre snapped, putting his hands on his hips as well. They stared each other down for a moment, and then Duo smiled. "You win! I'll shave!" Quatre just nodded with triumph, and walked away._

Trowa walked into the room, only seeing Quatre sound asleep, or still unconscious. Duo was nowhere to be found. Trowa stepped further in and closed the door, only to raise one silent brow. Quatre opened his eyes. "He's in the bathroom." Quatre said softly. Trowa walked over and sat in the ugly chair. "He…had begun to cry, so he went in there…he doesn't even know I'm awake." Trowa nodded. "Don't you think that's a little mean? Tricking him like that." Quatre smiled. "Well it's not like I can just jump up and say, SURPRISE!" Trowa giggled a bit. "I suppose you're right! We wouldn't want that! Stay in bed." Quatre nodded in conformation, then looked up as the bathroom door began to creek. Quatre gave Trowa a look, pressed his finger to his lips, and closed his eyes.

"_BOO!" Duo jumped out of his skin as Quatre laughed almost too hard. "You're lucky!" Duo snapped. "I hate when you do that!" Quatre calmed down a bit, and latched on to Duo's arm. "I'm sorry, I just had to! You're just too easy!" Duo cut his eyes at his blond lover, but smiled a bit. "I'm…I'M easy." He jabbed his fingers into Quatre's sides. "I'm easy!" HE almost yelled, now tickling his blond lover, making the boy giggle and snort. "STOP! I GIVE, I GIVE!" Duo smirked. "And what will you give me?" Quatre looked shocked, but responded with: "My love."_

Spoot: Will they ever know!

Duo: Don't leave us hanging!


	4. Forgive Me

Spoot: Ok, maybe the last chapter?

Duo: you know that's not fair!

Forgive Me

_Trowa watched as Duo crossed the room and sit by his beloved. "Thanks for coming." He said, though the statement sounded forced, and he really wanted Trowa to leave. The other man knew what the shifty eyes and side glances meant. Duo had been crying, and not wanting to draw attention to that, couldn't seem to make eye contact with the other pilot. Trowa nodded, and stood up. "I just wish…" Duo began. He sat down and put his head down on the bed. "I mean, I would do anything-"_

"_Anything?" Quatre asked._

"_Anything." Duo stated, then his eyes got large, and he lifted his head. Quatre's smile was almost evil…_

He watched as the blond brought the spoon closer to his mouth, but failed when he twitched violently. The contents of the spoon spilled on the bed sheets. Quatre dropped the spoon in the bowl, let out a sigh and threw his head back onto the pillow. Duo smiled and reached over and grabbed some napkins. "That was a dirty trick you pulled." He said softly, as he cleaned off the sheets. Quatre lifted his head. "You still talking about yesterday?" He snapped. Duo finished cleaning the mess his lover made, and grabbed up the spoon, and filled it. He eyed his lover, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm still on that. Here, sit up." Quatre did as he was told, and Duo brought the spoon up to his mouth. Quatre took the sip of soup, and licked his lips. "It's good!" He said. Duo nodded. "Home made." He said, getting another spoon full for Quatre.

"Who made it?" The blond asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you that! The guy would surely decapitate me!" Duo said, bringing the spoon to his lover's lips.

"Wufei? Couldn't be."

Duo shook his head.

"Trowa? No way!"

Duo shook his head.

"Well it wasn't me!" Quatre snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Duo shook his head. "Here! Eat!" He snapped. Quatre turned his head. "Not until you tell me!" He snapped. Duo put the spoon back, and sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms, and put a leg over his knee, then raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me, was it Heero!" Duo said nothing, just shook his foot with impatience. Quatre sighed, "Are we really doing this?" He asked. Duo made his eyebrows dance in response.

"_Are we really gunna do this!" Quatre snapped, putting the spoon in the bowl. "I don't want it!" Duo said. He was sitting up in bed; Quatre was trying to feed him. "Docs orders! How 'bout that!" Quatre snapped. Duo shook his head. "It's no big deal!" He grumbled. "Duo, you have a cold, soup is the best thing for you right now, eat while it's still hot!" Duo just shook his head, and crossed his arms. "I have taste buds; I'd like to keep it that way. Sally is no chef, you know that!" Quatre put his hands on his hips. "I made this!" He snapped. Duo looked shot him a look, then sighed, and lowered his arms from his chest. "Fine…" Quatre nodded with victory, and began to feed his lover._

"Tell me." Quatre said. Duo looked over at him, and smiled. "If I told you, you won't eat it." He said. Quatre put a fist in his palm. "Sally" He said. He was so sure of it, but Duo shook his head. The power of deduction finally caught up with Quatre. His eyes widened and he looked over at his lover, who was looking up at the ceiling. "You! You made this!" Duo looked over at him with wide eyes. "Who…me! Well, I…see…"

"It was you! How the hell did you manage to make Miso Soup!" Quatre snapped, and then his mind wandered. Duo sat up some. "Miso is easy!" He snapped. "If you buy it at the deli down the street!" Quatre yelled. Duo laughed hard. "You caught me!" He said. Quatre sat back against his pillow. "Yeah, I caught you. Miso is a very hard dish to make, and as far as I know…you're no chef!" Duo smiled, but his eyes let off a glint of something Quatre swore was pain.

"_Who made all this?" Wufei asked, as he began to dig in. Trowa slapped his lovers hand and looked over at Quatre. "Sorry about him! He's just hungry." The blond shook his head, and giggled when Wufei shot Trowa a heated look. "I don't really know. Duo's the one who's been home all day. I think he ordered it." Trowa slapped at Wufei's grubby hand again and looked over at the blond. "You think he cooked it all?" Asked Heero, who had been sitting quietly, drooling over the fried foods. "I don't think so, I've never known him to cook, I do all that. I swear he ordered it." Quatre said, sitting down. Duo returned to the room, holding up his hands. "See, all clean! Dig in guys!" Wufei did as he was told, with haste! Trowa sighed and looked up at Duo, and shrugged. Duo just giggled, and looked down at his lover. "It's fresh, good, and homemade. Eat." He said. Quatre eyed him with suspicion, but began to eat. Something was up…_

Quatre sat up with a gasp. What an odd dream. He looked to right, and there was Duo, fast asleep in the chair. The Miso…the dinner before he left…was all him. When did Duo become a cook? Quatre shook his head. As long as he had known Duo...and the length of their relationship…never has Duo ever even shown an interest in cooking. He looked over at the bowl of soup. It was cold now, and the oil had begun to form at the surface of the liquid. Quatre smiled. Miso was even better when it had been sitting out. His stomach barked at him, and he licked his lips. Duo made a noise, and Quatre eyed him for a moment. He remembered they were in the middle of a standoff. He had made it clear he wouldn't eat until he knew who had prepared the food. But he had a good feeling he knew at this point, so, in a way…he won. He nodded his head, and pulled the swivel tray to him, and began to devour the food.

_Duo began to devour the food that was put out in front of him. "Slow down!" Quatre snapped. "You'll choke!" Duo, being the smart ass that he was, began to bring the fork to his mouth, VERY, slowly. Quatre rolled his eyes and sat down to his meal as well. "I get it, stop." Again, Duo was a smart ass. He froze before he got the fork to his mouth, and stayed that way. Quatre reached over and slapped the fork out of his lover's hand, making the boy crack up. "Now, eat without a fork!" the blond snapped. "I can eat with my face!" Duo said, pointing to his nose. "Don't! Duo, don't you dare! Duo don-" Duo slammed his face into the mashed potatoes. Quatre reached over and held Duo's head in place._

"Were you hungry?" Quatre opened his eyes, and looked up at Duo. The boy was cleaning up the dish. "Figured you would get hungry and eat. You lose." Quatre shook his head. "No, I figured out who made it, so I win." Duo looked over at him, with a big grin. "Mike from the Deli." He said. Quatre smiled at his secret chef. "Sure, Mike." He said. Duo giggled, and sat down. He had finished his task and was ready for a break. "Need anything?" He asked. Quatre shook his head. "Just you. And I have that, so I'm good." Duo rolled his big blue eyes. "Want some wine with that cheese!" He snapped. Quatre giggled, as he sat up a bit. Duo jumped up, but Quatre assured him, so he sat back down. "If, If I told you something, would you be mad?" Duo eyed the blond, but shook his head. "Duo, I know it was you who cooked that big dinner. And I know you made me that soup." It was quiet for a moment. Quatre broke it, "Why didn't you tell me you could cook like that! You're amazing!" Duo sat stiff as a board, but spoke. "I…I like your cooking. Never had someone do that for me…forgive me?" Quatre smiled, and crossed his arms. "I'll forgive you…_if_…you cook for me from time to time." Duo smiled, and took his lovers hand. "It's a deal."

Spoot: Well?

Duo: don't end it. Take a break, sure…but…but….DON'T END IT!


End file.
